


you're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be

by twoorangecookies



Series: trimberly and penelope family times [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, mentions of posie, penelope park IS trimberly's daughter, post episode 1x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Penelope leaves the Salvatore school and gets on a plane to her new home with her mothers at her side.





	you're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unaware, there is shared headcanon that Penelope Park is the daughter of Trini and Kimberly Hart. This is my take on the fallout of the episode.
> 
> If you're into this there is also more Penelope + Trimberly coming from me, but that particular story has to get there first. 
> 
> Title taken from "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Penelope Park Hart stared out the window into the vast darkness as the airplane she was in flew through the night. She didn’t feel like sleeping. Every time she slept lately she had nightmares of her sweet JoJo dying at the feet of her sister. Penelope hated those dreams. They were coming more and more often, and it killed her inside to know that she couldn’t do anything to stop the potential of it. She hated Lizzie. The girl was terrible to Josie, and Josie deserved so much better in a sister and best friend.

 

“Can’t sleep, baby?” Someone asked, in a small raspy and groggy voice beside her.

 

She turned and looked at her Mamí  who was staring at her through a critical gaze. “I’m okay,” she lied. She tried to turn back to the window, but Trini took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Penelope rolled her eyes, because her Mamí always knew when she was lying.

 

On the other side of Trini, Penelope’s mom, Kimberly, let out a loud snore. They both looked over for a moment before, identically so, they shook their heads and looked back at one another.

 

“I know you’re not okay,” Trini said.

 

“Wow, you’re a genius,” Penelope remark dryly.

 

“I am, thanks. You wanna talk about it?”

 

Penelope sighed and did turn to look out the window again. Against the darkness she could see the flashes of light from the wings of the plane bouncing off of the dark gray clouds. All that was on her mind was the way Josie’s face had looked during their goodbye. Oh, how she would trade her entire world to never see that kind of heartache on Josie again. 

 

“I have to do this. For her,” Penelope said softly.

 

“I know.”

 

“I can’t fight all of her battles.”

 

“No, you can’t.”

 

“I’m...I already do miss her, Mamí .”

 

“I know you do.”

 

Penelope didn’t have anything more to say after that, and Trini didn’t push. She also didn’t let go of Penelope’s hand. The two just sat quietly, and Trini stayed awake but quiet. 

 

Penelope had been quick to jump when her moms told her they were asked to do some Ranger work out of the country. They weren’t technically Power Rangers anymore, but they were well trusted by Zordon to watch out for signs of attacks in Belgium and report back if they saw anything. Apparently, there was concern of a threat there. So when they told Penelope they’d be moving, but that she could stay at the Salvatore school, she quickly told them she wanted to go with them. She’d done enough research to know there was a school for witches nearby, and she had asked to go there. She didn’t  _ want _ to leave Josie, but she had to. She knew that as long as she were there she’d do anything she had to to protect the other girl, and she needed to stop doing it. She needed Josie to be the strong young woman Penelope knew her to be. Not to mention, being in Europe would get her that much closer to look for Josie’s mom. Penelope was definitely going to school, but...it couldn’t hurt to track Caroline down and see if she could help find a solution to The Merge. Not that she told her moms anything about wanting to find the woman or help her. 

 

Almost as soon as it had been decided, Penelope wrote Josie a note explaining it all. Minus the Ranger parts. She had thought, naively, that Josie would read it, but as she learned time and again in that last month, Josie really did hate her. At least, she had thought so. Up until their goodbye and Josie begged her to stay. She almost had. She almost gave in to that look on Josie’s face and told her she would stay and protect her, but she knew she couldn’t. Josie had to learn to take care of herself.

 

So that left Penelope on her way to a place she had never been with a broken heart.

 

Somehow, Penelope was able to give in and fall asleep.  _ That _ dream came and she started to thrash around a bit. Then she began to come to with a warm hand on her cheek and a soft voice in her ear.

 

“Hey, hey...wake up, babygirl.”

 

It was her mom. She blinked her eyes open confusedly and looked beside her. Kimberly sat where Trini had before, and Trini was leaned against Kimberly’s other shoulder fast asleep. Kim stroked Penelope’s cheek and gave her a soft, crooked smile. 

 

“Hey there,” she said.

 

“Hey…” Penelope replied. The dream still pressed on her heart and her head, and it took her time to adjust to the reality of where she was. Light was starting to break out her window. 

 

“Bad dream?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Want to tell me about it?”

 

“No.” Those were the dreams Penelope preferred to forget about. She shifted in her seat to get more comfortable, as comfortable as she could get, and looked at her mom. “How much longer?”

 

“I think we still have awhile to go,” she said. She held up an earbud. “Want to watch the movie with me?”

 

“What is it?” Penelope asked, looking forward towards the screen.

 

“ _ Pitch Perfect _ .”

 

Penelope paused. It was one of Josie’s favorites. She sighed and took the earbud from her mother and put it in her ear. She tried to watch the movie and get lost in it, but her mind kept straying. She could hear her mom laughing beside her and it made her smile. She loved her mom’s laugh. She looked over at the woman for a moment and stared at her profile before laying her head on her shoulder. Kimberly reached out and placed her hand on Penelope’s knee and gave it a squeeze.

 

It felt like she was home. And that was a good feeling.

 

When the movie ended they both removed their earbuds and Kimberly tucked them away. She glanced over to check on her still snoozing wife and smiled softly, and Penelope caught it. As much grief as she gave them she loved seeing their little moments like that. Kimberly turned back to Penelope and stared at her.

 

“What?” Penelope asked.

 

“Any new juicy gossip for me from school?”

 

Penelope smiled with a slight eye roll. She always had gossip for her mom, thanks to her magical pens. And, if it helped her forget her heartache, all the better. She leaned back in her seat. “Hmm,” she began. “Well, Hope Mikaelson didn’t tell her boyfriend that he met his birth mother before he forgot about it.”

 

“ _ No _ !” Kimberly gasped, quiet as to not disturb her wife.

 

“Yes. I think they even broke up.”

 

“Wait, wait...how did he forget about it?”

 

“That’s a long story.”

 

“We’ve got plenty of time. Hurry and tell me before your Mamí wakes up! You know she hates juicy gossip.”

 

“I know,” Penelope said, shaking her head. “What is wrong with her?”

 

“ _ So _ ?” Kimberly prompted.

 

Penelope grinned. “It all started when Hope sent him away from the school. To protect him, and so he could find his mother…”

  
  
  



End file.
